los juegos del hambre-susurros del alma
by sol y amanecer
Summary: katniss nuestra bella protagonista es forzada a contraer matrimonio con peeta, un joven rico y engreído. Tras muchas choco aventuras, katniss se va enamorando de él. Al final decide aceptarlo y queda enamorada, tienen una bella hija (llamada prim) ¿y ahora que mas..?
1. Chapter 1

**Todo por amor 2-suspiros del alma**

Hola a todos esta es una continuación de la novela –todo por amor-podría decirse que es la segunda parte de este minific, para los que no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer mi primer fanfic, no se preocupen este segundo trata de adaptarse a todo tipo de lector.

Pero no está por demás dejarles un resumen de mi anterior novela: katniss nuestra bella protagonista es forzada a contraer matrimonio con peeta, un joven rico y engreído. Tras muchas choco aventuras, katniss se va enamorando de él. Al final decide aceptarlo y queda enamorada, tienen una bella hija (llamada prim) ¿y ahora que mas….?

Nota: ya casi se estrena la primera parte de sinsajo-aww :D

**Agradezco los buenos comentarios acerca de mi anterior trabajo, eso me alentó de algún modo a retomar los fanfics.**

Personajes de la gran y maravillosa suzanne collins

-Epilogo final de la primera parte—reestructurado… (contado por katniss).

Miro al cielo el día de hoy está profundamente azul, desvió la mirada atraída por el ruido de las risas, me salpica un poco de agua en el bañador. En la piscina veo a peeta y mi pequeña prim jugando.

Ellos no saben que juegan sobre un día tan brillante, casi tan brillante como el día en que conocí a peeta. Y de eso ya han pasado 5 años. El tiempo sí que vuela.

La historia podría pensar que este amor que siento por él, es mentira, considerando que yo jamás quise enamorarme.

Pero ahora con estas escenas de risas, tranquilidad y amor, me es imposible negar que lo amo. Y siempre lo haré.

Tuve dudas, ¡no lo niego! Pero nuestra hija refleja en los ojos el amor que nos tenemos,

Creo que en el fondo nos complementamos, porque ambos teníamos ese miedo a la soledad, deseábamos ser amados y tener una familia.

Cuando le pregunto si cree que en un futuro, llegare a odiarlo. Él mira a prim jugando, la recuerda dormida sobre su pecho o abrazándolo y me dice con una sonrisa atractiva "todo estará bien"

El es feliz lose, siempre quiso una familia con migo, me lo dijo.

Yo le he contado a mi niña que: una vez una joven insegura de si, encontró a su príncipe engreído y se enamoro como loca. Ella aun es muy pequeña para entenderlo.

_Oye , ¿Te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos?  
Yo creo en cosas como el destino, por eso…  
creo que fue él quién nos unió._

**-5 años después-susurros del alma parte1-**

El sol se asoma por la ventana, un olor a primavera recorre todo el lugar, abro los ojos, para enfocarme en el resplandor del día.

Trato de levantarme, paso mi brazo por mi cabeza, y me tallo los ojos, para despertar totalmente, mientras escucho una voz.

-amor, buenos días- se dirige a mí, peeta, con un tono suave y seductor

-enserió, que no estabas dormido- pienso. Al parecer estaba solo acechando a que despertara.

-buu, enos días- respondo un poco somnolienta

Peeta se deshace de las sabanas y aproxima a mí, me besa como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo hiciera. Nuestras miradas se cruzan frente a frente, mientras me pongo roja.

-en verdad este hombre me tiene loca por el- pienso, un tanto frustrada.

-¡mami!- se escucha una pequeña voz, que interrumpe

-el día de hoy nuestra pequeña te llama a ti en vez de ami, será que te quiere mas-me comenta peeta con esa sonrisa sarcástica.

-enserio, y desde cuando, eso te molesta- le digo, siguiendo sus palabras.

-no me molesta, cada día se parece más a mí-responde peeta intentando hacerme enojar.

Lo miro con una sonrisa, y me levanto de la cama, me coloco unas pantuflas y me quito el pijama, me dirijo al cuarto de prim.

-enseguida voy cariño- le respondo a la pequeña voz que me llama.

**-dudas o comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos, me encanta contestarlos –**


	2. Chapter 2

**TODO POR AMOR 2- Suspiros del alma (capitulo 2)**

_Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios acerca de la primera parte de esta segunda temporada (jeje según yo) a casi una semana de la tenebrosa entrada a clases, me permito estar en casita disfrutando de las vacaciones y escribiendo para ustedes._

**Agradezco los buenos comentarios acerca de mi anterior trabajo, eso me alentó de algún modo a retomar la segunda temporada de mi fanfic.**

Personajes de la gran y maravillosa suzanne collins

_Lo miro con una sonrisa, y me levanto de la cama, me coloco unas pantuflas y me quito el pijama, me dirijo al cuarto de prim. _

_-enseguida voy cariño- le respondo a la pequeña voz que me llama._

_**-capitulo 2-**_

Cruzo el pasillo que separa el cuarto de nosotros con el de nuestra pequeña, llego a la habitación, toda colorida de rosa, en la pared las fotografías de la familia hacen un buen ambiente y los miles de peluches nunca parecen ser suficientes.

-definitivamente su padre la consiente demasiado- pienso vagamente.

Parada Frente a mí, se encuentra prim, con su pijama y un pequeño muñeco que sostiene del brazo, al parecer el sueño se interrumpió brutalmente hace unos segundos.

-¡mami! Tengo hambre- comenta la pequeña, mientras se talla los ojos, para despertar

-claro! Mi niña solo me daré un baño y comeremos juntas, si?- le respondo cariñosamente

Le tomo la mano, salimos del cuarto. En los pasillos, somos interrumpidas por las sirvientas y nuestro amable mayordomo, Sebastián, que caminan hacia nosotras.

-buenos días, señora mellack, buenos días niña Prim- comentan en coro

-buenos días- repetimos (como siempre igual de madrugadores-pienso-)

-señora mellack, nosotros alistaremos a la niña prim y la llevaremos después a el desayuno para encontrarlos- comenta Sebastián

-muchas gracias- comento un tanto asombrada, total esto pasa siempre. pero tanta gente a nuestro servicio es un poco irritante y no impide que me sienta abrumada por ello.

Le doy un beso a prim, me despido de los sirvientes y me retiro a la habitación.

Camino de nueva cuenta hacia mi habitación, llego y entro.

En la entrada veo a peeta recogiendo ropa, listo para ducharse,

-y que quería nuestra princesa?- me pregunta mientras, saca ropa de los cajones.

Lo miro, le sonrió.

-solo tenía hambre- comento.

-enserió- me dice sonriendo y clava su mirada y su sonrisa sobre mi

-sabes, yo también tengo, hambre.- me dice peeta, mientras se abalanza sobre mí, para robarme un beso.

Sus manos, se posesionan sobre mi cadera, me pongo roja en seguida, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, no resisto más, coloco mis manos en su suave cabello rubio, respondo a sus besos una y otra vez.

Peeta se separa de mí, pero rápidamente me toma de la mano y me conduce a la bañera.

-nos ducharemos juntos- comenta, mientras me guía

Me quedo sin palabras, si lo pienso es algo natural, al llevarme a la bañera con él, sé que es lo que se aproxima.

Peeta comienza a quitarme la ropa, dejándome solo en ropa interior. Un conjunto naranja, bastante atrevido, bastante sugerido, después de todo fue peeta quien se tomo la molestia de comprarlo para mí.

Me estiro y de un salto entro a la bañera, el agua hace escurrir mi pelo negro, esa poción hace excitar a peeta, su libido estaba disparándose como si fuera un inexperto adolecente.

El se acerca a mí, me besa una y otra vez por todos los rincones del cuerpo estremecido por su devota pasión. me quita la ropa interior y comenzamos a acariciarnos una y otra vez.

Sus besos, sus abrazos, todo me vuelve loca.

Peeta y yo terminamos haciendo el amor.

Después de eso, ambos bajamos al comedor, en donde nuestra bella, niña nos espera.

-hola mami, hola papi!- comenta prim, mientras coloca algunos bocadillos en su boca

-hola mi princesita, como amaneciste el día de hoy- le dice peeta, con un tono muy dulce y refrescante

-como puede tener tanta energía después de eso- pienso

**-dudas o comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos, me alientan a seguir–**


End file.
